There is known a locking device which locks a member held in a case of an electronic device. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-67146 discloses a technique relevant to such a locking device.
If the locking device is increased in size, space where the locking device occupies in the case is increased, so the electronic device itself might be increased in size.